ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Trouble
'''Tech Trouble '''is the third episode of Cyberverse. Plot Albedo is walking across the street with his Ultimatrix, but 11 years old. (Albedo): When I get that Ben Tennyson, I'll call him an idiot! Albedo spots an alien with red eyes and red Cybermatrix symbol. (Albedo): HEY! IDIOT! To Albedo's ultimate suprise, the CHL turns round and looks at Albedo. Then reverts. (CHL): What did you call me? And why do you have an Omnitrix? (Albedo): It's called the Ultimatrix, idiot. (CHL, transforming): Don't call me idiot! (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GUY WHO CALLED RATH IDIOT, RATH IS NOT AN IDIOT! (Albedo): You have an Omnitrix? Argh! *selects Swampfire* Nanomech! (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, LITTLE CRITTER, IMMA GONNA STEP ON YOU! Rath tries to step on Nanomech, but fails. (Voice): Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ben Tennyson appears. (Ben): ALBEDO? RATH? Am I... seeing things? (Nanomech): No, silly man. I am Albedo. (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GUY WHO THINKS HE'S SEEING THINGS, I AM RATH AND I AM THE CYBER HUNTER LEADER! (Ben): Oh, that explains it. *hits Omnitrix, selecting Swampfire* (Swampfire): SWAMPFIRE! *shoots fire at Nanomech, who easily dodges* Swampfire hits his Cybermatrix symbol. (Ult. Swampfire): Ultimate Swampfire! Not done! *pushes spikes in* Ultimate Swampfire becomes on fire, and turns wood brown. Cyber Swampfire shoots fire off his arms at Rath. (Rath): OUCHIE! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BEN TENNYSON. RATH DOESN'T LIKE FIRE! OR WATER! OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! Rath transforms into Diamondhead. Then, all three Omnitrix wielders revert. The faceplate of the CHL's trix and Albedo becomes jet black. Ben's sparks. (Omnitrix): Omnitrix detected fake Ultimatrix and fake Cybermatrix. Preparing virus. Sending virus in 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0, Albedo hits his Ultimatrix,and transforms into.... nothing! Literally, complete space. (CHL): What did you do to him? (Ben): I dunno! Omnitrix! What happened to Albedo of Galvan? (Omnitrix): Albedo of Galvan in Null Void Dimension or in Limbo. The CHL uses this distraction to slash at Ben, who transforms into Wildmutt. (Wildmutt): SFUFAFMAEOQRO. *transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt* (Ultimate Wildmutt): Ultimate Wildmutt! *jumps at the CHL, who defends with apparent ease. Ultimate Wildmutt twists the dial, then slaps it, transforming into Feedback* (Feedback): I'm back in action. (CHL): Oh, sheet. A Conductoid can store enough power to defeat a Cyberman! *shoots at Feedback, who absorbs and sends electric at the CHL, who lifts up his Omnitrix, and sends the blast inside, powering the Omnitrix* Oh, you're dead now! There is a flash of red light, and the CHL is Feedback. (Feedback): Hey! Copycat! *kicks Negative Feedback* (Negative Feedback): I have more power than you, if not way more. I do not have to absorb electricity to fight. I am electricity. Negative Feedback shoots electric at Feedback, who absorbs, then shoots it back at Negative Feedback. (Feedback): This is getting nowhere. *transforms into Cyber Brainstorm* Cyber Brainstorm opens his head, and shoots a powerful lightning bolt up into the sky, which rains down in six parts on Negative Feedback. (Cyber Brainstorm): Who's dead now? Characters Aliens Used Cyber Aliens Used Trivia Category:Cyberverse Category:Episodes